Led Through Time
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Elizabeth Chloe Jackson lived most of her sad life as a Whovian. One day, when she's feeling sad, something she's always wanted runs into her. She's never met him, but he knows her very well. When he abandons her, she has no hope. 10 comes at the just in time to save her, and he's never met her, or so we think, and Lizzie's trip though his timeline begins. 11-10/OC. Prequel is done
1. Chapter 1: Fiction Comes To Life

**Hello, Whovians! Chapter one of ****_Led Through Time_****! :) I really hope you enjoy! I'm also writing a Re-Write series, if ya wanna check it out. I reply to ANY reviews. So you should leave one. No pressure. **

**Chapter 1: Fiction comes to life**

*Hello, my name is Elizabeth Jackson. I can remember the exact moment all my dreams came true, and the moment those dreams, and my life, got ripped out of my hands. I thought I was going to stay with him, The Doctor, a wonderful, amazing, man, who has saved all time and space, but at a cost. No one ever stayed with him long. I somehow managed to stay . Where do I start? Ah, yes, the beginning...*

"Right," I mumbled to myself. It was getting dark and I needed to get home. I was walking from the store, I was out of milk and was baking a cake for...well, I was just baking, since I was good at it. I had been good at for almost all 24 years of my life. Suddenly a man ran straight into me. Sending the half-gallon of milk to the ground. As it slowly glugged out I turned to the man. "Sir, why don't you watch where you're going?!" I yelled

"Sorry, I was just, uh, running." He said, he was wearing a bow-tie and and suspenders and his hair was swept off to the side.

"Yeah I saw that." After a moment my non-angry brain kicked in. "Sorry for yelling, I was just, uh, getting home. What's your name?"

"I'm The Doctor. And you should really run." He said, while looking behind him nervously. Suddenly a lizard looking thing came in my sight.

"What in the heck is that?"

"That is...very dangerous." He glanced at it again. "Right, now," He grabbed my hand. Before I could react he said "Run." And took off, dragging me behind him. Quickly, I caught up to him. He lead me to a small blue box. I stopped short.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a...um...tight squeeze?"

"Trust me. It is far from it. We have no time. Inside!" I walked in and my mouth dropped open.

"Its..."

"Go on, say it." He said. "I've heard them all."

"The TARDIS." I mumbled. Suddenly I remembered it all. In the moment I forgot completely about Doctor Who, which is a rare thing.

"What? How did you know?"

"I... know everything. I'm all-knowing."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I've heard that before." He mumbled. "Do I know you?"

"No, I've never met you."

"No I've met you befor-" His eyes grew wide. "Lizzie!" He yelled, before running over and hugging me.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, mixed timelines. Right, Lizzie Jackson, I am The Doctor."

"Yes I know. Give me a minute...Stay still." He stood like this was normal. "So, your hair, plus TARDIS, early eleven. What was the last thing you fought?"

"Big fish. Before you ask, Rory and Amy are back at their homes, because."

I sighed and then said "I was right. Take me somewhere beautiful."

"How do you know I even want to take you anywhere?"

"Well, when you realized it was me, you seemed happy to see me, so, I've traveled with you in my future and your past."

"And, Lizzie, once again, is right." He grinned. His face then fell. "Wait, Elizabeth, you're normal. You're not-"

"Not what?"

"I've said too much." He said "We should pick up Amy."

After a moment the TARDIS shook. He left for a moment and returned with Amelia Pond.

"Lizzie?" She said. After a moment she stood and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, timelines, I don't know you yet."

"So that means your not-" Before Amy could finish the sentence the Doctor cleared his throat. "Right." She said

"How's Rory?"

"He's Rory." She simply replied.

"Doctor, can you take me somewhere amazing?"

"Of course I can." He then flipped switches and pressed buttons until he flung down one big switch.

After we landed, The Doctor and I ran to the doors. The Doctor swung open the doors. "Come on." He said.

After they walked out The Doctor stopped. "This isn't the right place. We should turn around, this race is very, very dangerous." Before they could turn around humanoid dragons surrounded them. They had metal armor and scaly skin. They also had large tails and pointy claws and teeth.

"What race is this?" I asked

"This is the Drazons." He said "Poisonous teeth and claws."

"Take them as prissssssonersssss." One spoke. By the looks of his armor he was one of the leaders.

A guard threw me in harshly. I fell on the floor and groaned. Amy was held in a different cell.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Said The Doctor in a concerned voice.

"I think so." I mumbled

A guard hissed "Feeding time issssss in two hourssssss, then execution."

"Doctor?" I said shakily "I can't die today. If I die here you won't meet me and I won't meet you, time would change. For all we know you meeting me could be a fixed point."

"Yes, I know, I'm trying to figure something out."

I was taken out of the cell, and to a room, with The Doctor and Amy sat across from me. I was standing, that meant that I was going first. A lazier bullet went trough me, making The Doctor launch up, "Lizzie!" He yelled, and the guard pushed him back down. Tears were in his eyes. Along with Amy's.

My eyes slowly closed, and that was it, my death. Fixed points changed, along with all of time and space.


	2. Chapter 2: Death Of Human Blood

**Oh! My! Gosh! I didn't expect around 5 follows, two reviews, and a follow for one chapter. To be truthful, I had doubts for this story. I didn't really think it's be that good. But THANK YOU ALL! **

**(By the way, I private messaged Captain Cynthia, so she is not left out.)**

**YumeWaKanau: Here's more just for you! :) And I know. It's the same for me. And as I said I had doubts and you and the other reviewer, are really the ones that made me post this chap. I hope I spelled your pen name correctly.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Death of human blood<strong>

My eyes opened, I was in the TARDIS. I looked around and said "I died, you watched me die."

"Yes, you died, then we escaped, and I saved you." The Doctor replied

"You used regeneration energy, didn't you." I sat up and slapped him. "That was a waste. I'm not worth it. Time would have beanded around it, either I simply wouldn't exist, or I live a life without you."

"Why would I want that?" He asked, while staring into my eyes.

"I don't-" I looked away "I don't... know." After a couple moments I said "You're still hiding things from me."

"I need to. You know that more than anyone."

"Yes, I know."

"Besides, you have secrets too." He was still speaking in a gentle tone. I heard someone clear their throat. I then realized how close me and The Doctor sere sitting. I looked over to see Amy staring at us.

"Hi." I said with a slight blush. I then stood up. "So, uh, I'm not dead. Yay."

"Yeah."

"So, um, Doctor, can we go somewhere not as dangerous, by any chance?"

"Nope!" He shouted happily. After a moment he said "Where do you wanna go?"

"Don't ask me. I can choose the wrong place and confuse time."

"Good point, Amy?"

"You're the Time-Lord."

"How about you just go somewhere and let the TARDIS take care of it." I said. He then flipped a big switch and the TARDIS shook. I fell on the floor with a loud thump. After it settled I stood up and said "I'm okay."

I stood up and launched for the doors, along with The Doctor and Amy.

The Doctor opened the doors.

"You were right. We can't go to anywhere not dangerous." I said. Because behind those doors, was a Dalek ship. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"That's rare."

"THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS SHALL EXIT THE TARRRRRRDDDDIIIIIISSSSS." It shrieked.

"Your greatest enemy awaits." I said. I was scared to death. I reached over and grabbed his hand, and then we walked out. "So, Doctor, I have a guess. Exterminate."

Then the Dalek screamed 'Exterminate'.

"And run." We took off running. Me, Doctor, and Amy weaved around Daleks and technology. We took a sharp turn into a room.

* * *

><p>After several moments of sonicing I said,<p>

"Doctor, they're catching up, figure something out. You always do."

"I don't know!" He shouted frustratedly. He looked around the room and his face fell. "I destroyed this room. And I did that's the day I met-" He stopped and his eyes grew wide. "Amy, let's go. Lizzie, you need to stay."

"If I stay I'll die."

"No, you won't. Trust me. You always have. Well, you always will."

"Fine. I'll hold them off. Go. I'll see you soon." I took a deep breath. I walked over and hugged The Doctor and Amy. Then, I smirked and said "Run."

At least twelve Daleks filled the room. I heard the faint sound of the TARDIS. They all were feet away from me, and closing in. Inches now.

"GET THE TIME-LORD!" It yelled.

"I'm not Time-Lord. Scan me. I have one heart. And no Time-Lord DNA."

"SCANS SHOW TWO HEARTS."

I had to think fast. They were closing in, I was against the wall, and the doorway was across the room. "Doctor!" I had no other choices. "Help me! Help me, Doctor!" Then a man entered. His hair was spiky and he had a trench coat. I marked him down as 10. "Doctor?" I said. He ran over to me. Grabbed my hand and said

"Hello, I'm-"

"I know who you are. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>We ran into his TARDIS I collapsed onto his chairs.<p>

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Jackson. Call me Lizzie. You're The Doctor. I traveled for a short time with future you who already knew me but I didn't know because met Future you first and you now. Also, I know everything. I'm all-knowing. Got it?"

"Alright, Lizzie, how long in the future?" I was surprised that I didn't have to repeat anything. It came out fast and complicated.

"Your next face." I said "Don't worry, you look good until 12." I then sighed "I am going to deeply regret saying that." I paused. "Right, I need you to stay weeping angel still." He stood still, but he looked very confused. "Your hair changes so late ten. No companions, so after Donna, so you came back from, I'm guessing to correct me if I'm wrong, you fighting things in the water of mars."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You'll warm up to me. I've seen your future." I said with a smile. After a moment I spoke again. "Do you have stethoscope?"

"Yeah, I think so." He left, moments later he returned with one. I took it. I put it on my ears and the end on my heart. I heard four beats. One, two, three, four. The hear beat of none other than a Time-Lord. I almost dropped the stethoscope.

"Lizzie, you okay?"

"Uh, I just, uh, yeah. I'm, um, okay. I think." I stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said, he pulled out his sonic. "No! I mean, uh, don't scan me, don't scan my DNA or anything about me. Just put the sonic away."

"Okay. I'll put it away." He then put it back into his pocket.

"Now, take me somewhere fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Important message:<strong> **I'm not sure I said, but I'm on vacation until the beginning of November, I will post at any times I can. Mostly using Hotel wifi. THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :) :) :) And ten comes in! This fanfic will be mostly 11/OC. I'm not sure if I'm good at doing the romance-y part but I try my best.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Lightning Bolts

**Hello! I'm thinking of having the Drazons as more of a main-ish bad guy. I've made up at least three races for this fanfiction, and planning on making more than that. I'd like to give shout-outs to two members of my family. 1. Mom, I know that's kinda childish to put that there, but she's my name generator. (And BTW wanted credit) 2. My brother, he made up the new kid who will return sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, not Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Secrets and Lightning Bolts<span>

The TARDIS landed. Me and The Doctor walked out. I looked around at the dark orange grass and the purple sky. Suddenly a man came up, he had a black skin suit and armor over it. There were shiny silver spikes lined up around it. His pointy ears along with the rest of his body, including hair, was blue.

He ran up and said "Doctor, this isn't a good time." He looked nervously around. "We're at war with another race."

"This is Lizzie. Lizzie meet Lightning. The king of this beautiful world. This world wasn't born, it was built off him, when he was a child."

"Technically it's Lightning Rex, but I made that up when I was a child."

"Hi." I said. "War? Dangerous, I like it. Ooh, I spend too much time with you. Well, more like future you. But still you. Oh, I'll call you Rex." I looked around again. "I think I left something in the TARDIS."

"She's always like that." The Doctor said.

"I heard that!" When I came back they were still standing there. "Who are you at war with?"

"The Drazons, planet Agrona."

Then I froze, memories of my execution flashed in my head "Doctor, can we leave?"

"Why?"

"In the future, something happens with the Drazons and we should go."

"What happens?"

"Look, it's not just in my future. It's in your future also."

"Doctor, we don't have much time, if they come, I can't stop it."

Just then a bolt of lightning came and hit me in the back, knocking me out. The same happened for The Doctor.

I woke up in a room that looked like an infermery. "Where am I?" I asked the nearest person

"You're in the infermery. Your organs are abnormal."

"Yes, I know. I'm fine. I need to talk with The Doctor."

"You can't."

"Where is he held?"

"In the prison room."

"Take me there."

* * *

><p>I walked up to the cage he was held in. "Doctor?" I asked, he was in a wooden cage. He was powerless. "You have something on your outfit. I think you need this napkin." I reached out to give it to him. The napkin had my pocket knife in it.<p>

He took it and said "Thank you Lizzie. Where are you held?"

"In the infermery."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I don't think we should talk about it right now."

"Okay."

"I should leave now. I need to walk all the way down that hall take a left walk again and finally take a right."

"Yes, that could be long but if you run, you could get there fast."

* * *

><p>I was strapped into the bed this time. Staring at the wall. Suddenly The Doctor ran in. "Hello, sorry I took so long."<p>

"Yeah."

"Right lets get..." Before he took out the cord connected to my heart, he stopped and stared up at it. "Your heart beat shouldn't beat that fast."

"It's, uh, not."

"That would be impossible. You'd need two hearts and the only race with two hearts is-" He stopped, "You're not- Are you?"

"It's really complicated. We need to go."

* * *

><p>Soon we were outside the TARDIS, and surrounded. The Doctor shuffled to get in. After we finally did, I walked over and collapsed onto his chairs.<p>

"So, would you care to explain?"

"I was human, when I met you, in the future, but things happened and you healed me with energy. I think my body absorbed it, and adapted to it when it went into my DNA. Either that, or it boosted DNA that was already there." I said "I have an idea, you need to take me to a specific date and time."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here."<p>

I walked out, and saw her. My great-grandmother, before she met my great-grandfather. I walked up to her, with the stethoscope. "Ma'am, I need to take your heart beat."

"Okay." She said with a smile. I took her heart beat. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

"Thank you."

When I was back into the TARDIS I turned to the Doctor. "Is she?"

"Yes." I said. "I need to speak with 11. Listen very carefully. After the Dalek ship, which came after Drazons, go to this exact date and time."

"Okay." He said.

* * *

><p>I heard the wheezing. I then exited the TARDIS, and saw another TARDIS.<p>

"Doctor you can leave." I said before running up to the other TARDIS. I knocked on it. The Doctor opened the door.

"Lizzie!" He yelled, before hugging me.

Clara came up behind him. "Who's she?"

"Clara? Doctor, I said specifically after the Dalek ship. You didn't listen."

"I got distracted."

"I don't care." I slapped him.

"You really like slapping me, don't you?"

"You're right." I said, then I slapped him again. "Anyway, I'm not exactly human anymore, if you know what I'm talking about. You just met me."

"Doctor, what does she mean? Not human, you just met her, Dalek ship?"

"Oh, right, Clara, meet Lizzie. I've known her for a long time. But or timelines are a little scrambled. She's met me a not long ago, but, as I said, I've known her for a long time."

"You know, you could've said that it's complicated who I am."

"Well, that would've been easy."

"Right, about the not human thing I mentioned, I need to talk to you without Clara."

"I'll drop her off."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking. "Wait...what?" Haha, you have to wait for moooore! <strong>

**Anyway, there will be more Doctor/OC and by chapter 10 YOU WILL SHIP LIZZIE AND THE DOCTOR. No pressure. **

**Leave a comment. I'll reply to it.**

**Blaire123: It's fantastic? AWW SHUCKS! :D My fandom brain kicked in when I saw your name and read Blaine. (I'm a Gleek. Sorry. Not really.) So glad it's good. Usually I try to do romance and fail epically.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Time He Never Showed

**You walk into a mysterious room, with a chair. The chair turns around facing you. **

**The mysterious female says "I've been expecting you." **

**Taking a shaky breath you approach the female "Who are you?" **

**"I'm the writer." She grins with an evil tint on her face "I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've worked ever so hard on it."**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Time He Never Showed<span>

"So, uh, Doctor, did I ever mention that I had two hearts?"

"What? No." He pulled his sonic out and scanned me. "That's impossible. You'd have to have a lot more Time-Lord in your DNA."

"My great-grandma's Time-Lord." I said, still not believing the news. "So, I'm guessing,when you healed me, you activated my Time-Lord DNA and my body adapted."

"That does make sense." He said "You're impossible. You're more impossible than Clara."

"Are you forgetting that it's the all-Time-Lord with a bigger on the inside ship that saves all time and space on a daily basis speaking."

"You're the human that I accidentally turned Time-Lord by saving you from getting executed by an alien."

"Right. So is that the only thing you've been keeping from me?"

"Yes. No. Not really."

At that I sighed. He wasn't even supposed to exist._ Time-Lords_ aren't supposed to exist. I wasn't supposed to be talking about being part Time-Lord _with_ The Doctor. "Right." I mumbled.

"We're the last of our kind." I mindlessly said "You know, when I was...human, I thought, 'Humans'll be here forever. My daughters, granddaughters, great granddaughters, they'll be alive, they'll live and have more children and the line will never break. Because my great grandmother, grandmother, mother had children and now I'm here' but now, l know that my real race, is dead. And It's not right. Of course I was human. But when you think about it, I was never really human."

"I know." He said, before pulling me into a comforting hug.

After he released me, I said "Now, lets go have some fun!"

"Yes, I know exactly where to take you." He grinned.

* * *

><p>After we landed he ran to the doors "This, is Nabia." I walked out to see the inside of a building. It was filled with humanoid reptiles with four eyes. There was also several different races. Just to our left was a sign with the words 'DIS-INFECTING ARIA' with an arrow pointing down a hall. "Come on, we need to get dis-infected." I grabbed the inside of his elbow and linked our arms. Soon we were in a room that was labeled 'Dis-infecting' the room was all white and the only people in there were me and The Doctor. "This is going to be kind of like the elevators at New New York."<p>

Then, a liquid sprayed all over the room, then water, then a strong wind. Then an alien came in and dried the floors. "Come on, lets go explore." He said. I linked arms with him again.

"These are the Woons. Very peaceful creatures, although, if made angry, they can get very hostile. They have no immunity to any human thicknesses. Even the common cold is fatal. Their world somewhat resembles earth, but they build castles and a lot of grand buildings. And the trees, the leaves are always a shade of purple."

"Purple is my favorite color." I said with a large smile.

"I know." He said back with a smile equal to mine.

* * *

><p>After we were outside for a while and explored a bit. We stood in a forest of beautiful purple leaves.<p>

"This is amazing." I said, while looking around. We continued walking through. "So, Doctor, how many times have we ran into eachother?"

"A lot. The first time, you met Lightning."

"Huh." I mumbled. We soon exited the forest. We were walking through and talking and suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, and put a knife to my throat.

"Let her go! I'll do anything! Let her go!" Shouted The Doctor. "Don't you even harm a single hair on her head! Let her go!" There was half worry, half anger in his voice, which wasn't something I remembered hearing in Doctor Who.

He lead my back into the forest. After a couple miles a heard another persons footsteps. _Maybe,_ I thought_ I'm going to be saved._

* * *

><p>I was wrong. As I sat in a dark room in a ship, I wondered why they even wanted me. A space-kidnapper, four-eyed lizards, and danger, and The Doctor wasn't here. I knew he would come, I've been led to at least three different points in his timeline.<p>

I heard footsteps outside the door. I hoped it was him. The door opened and it was just an alien giving me food. Before he left I shouted "Why me?"

"We need a Time-Lord to achieve time travel." He said "We shall take your blood and rule all time and space. Your friend can't save you."

"He will, he always will, he always has." I couldn't help but think he was right.

"You have doubts of him. Deep in your mind you know that this has all been a dream. Or that he just won't come. Your precious Time-Lord isn't coming." He walked up to me "We've scanned your blood to see which was most effective." He then put a needle in my neck.

After he left I mumbled "Did I just get space-drugged?" I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written in a while, so naturally I wrote that beginning note like that. <strong>

**I haven't gotten any new reviews :(. I will answer any new ones. Have you seen the finale? Oh my gosh. I need more NOW. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I Took A Chance

**Beginning Note Part 2. **

**"Okay, what? Writer? Lady you're insane." **

**"Oh, come on, you know who I am." **

**"Actually, no. I don't." **

**"I am..." **

_**To be**_** continued...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: I took a chance<span>

_I took a chance, okay. I saw a chance, and took it. I messed it up. I almost died. If it weren't for the Doctor, I would've , I would've regenerated. Actually, I'm not even sure if I can do that. Can I? _

_Anyway's I should probably tell you what exactly happened.._

I was still in the dark room. He came back to take my blood. "Oh, my gosh. I'm doing this, aren't I. Let's hope he comes." I stood up. The door was still open. I quickly weaved around him and took off.

I ran through until I took one wrong turn. I got trapped in the corner. I had nowhere to go. I was surrounded. All had their guns at me. I couldn't go anywhere. I was pushed in a corner. I didn't realize it, but as I was running, they gave me more space-drugs. My eyelids felt heavier, and heavier until I heard a voice,

"You couldn't just be patient, could you?"

My eyes snapped open. After my vision cleared I saw 11. "It's been three days." I managed to mumble, "I've been space drugged."

"Let her go." He said.

"And who are you, Time-Lord?"

"I'm The Doctor, destroyer of Daleks, I have saved all time and space as a daily occasion, I am the Cybermen's worst nightmare, and I'm giving you one warning, so listen carefully. You have one more chance to let. Her. Go." He paused "In fact, let her go, leave this planet, no, leave this whole solar system. And I'll leave you be."

"Fine, Doctor. We've got all the blood we need." The alien grabbed me and tossed me at The Doctor. I collected my balance again.

"Actually, you don't." he held up two small bottles of blood.

"I can't run." I mumbled. I then passed out. He picked me up, with one arm in the inside of my knee and one around my neck aria.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the TARDIS. I was in a bedroom looking room. It had a shelf of my favorite books, a bed with a green-blue blanket, and a closet. "Doctor?" I quietly mumbled<p>

"I'm right here." he calmly said. "The aliens left, and the drugs should have worn off by now." I sat up, I was in a room of the TARDIS. I was still thinking of what the alien said, that part of me knew this whole thing has been a dream. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"It just something one of the aliens said."

"What did they say?"

"They said that part of me knew that this whole time, since I met you, has been a dream. And I was thinking, that maybe, somehow, this was actually a dream."

"Lizzie, why would you think that?"

"Well, in real life my Great-grandma isn't Time-Lord. And in real life, I wouldn't have even known you, let alone traveled with you. And in real life, you wouldn't even exist. This whole thing is something I would have dreamed up before bed. 'Cause everything I'd want to happen, is happening. So maybe, and it kills me to say this, maybe this is a dream."

"What do you mean I wouldn't exist?"

"I don't say certain things for a reason, Doctor."

"This isn't a dream, Lizzie. It never was. It never will be."

I stood up and walked over to him, he was standing near the bed, because there were no other chairs. "I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and never see you again."

"Elizabeth, I will never let that happen. Ever." He said, before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said with a smile, before releasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>So guess what, you have to wait until chapter 7 to find out who "The writer" is. Haha!<strong>

**I'm sorry I took soooooo long to post, my computer said I posted 5 chapters but I didn't and I almost posted 6. **

* * *

><p><strong>In that I wrote "I was gonna post at least a chapter during the weekend, BUT I was busy playing Minecraft and Sims 4. I've written through chapter 10 already. So, I was thinking about adding tiny previews of the next chapter at the end. I'm trying that out and tell me, please, what you think of it.<strong>

**In other news I loved the new DW episode that SCREAMED Moffat. that's all I'm saying of it, because not all people have seen it. I hope you love this chapter, and you will, I will say for the second time, ship Lizzie and 11 by chapter ten if it is the last thing I do."**

* * *

><p><strong>I have a question, should I add some re-write action to this fanfiction? It would be around chapter 11, though.<strong>

**I have a small spoiler for upcoming chapters; a Two-parter's coming ending with a ****_bang! _****Don't take me so seriously, it's more of a ****_zap_****. **

**Kidding. Maybe. No, I am. **

**Rule number 1, The Doctor lies. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. :D ****But wait, there's more...**

* * *

><p><strong>YumeWaKanau: You are absolutely correct. And you should have high expectations. I have big things planned for the future. MUAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, not ALL my inner Moffat is shown. ;) I'm so glad this is a good fanfic. How am I doing for hinting romance? I'm not entirely good at romance. <strong>

**Lady Artimes Blaine: The next chapter is HERE! :D Don't frown, I can maybe pull some strings and have The Doctor comfort you. In fanfic form.. But still. Any regeneration. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Into My Past

**Won't post much during the weekend, I'm going on a church retreat and all that stuff. You guys will enjoy this chapter. The name really fits in. It goes into her past a little with about the same level or romance ;). Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Into My Past

The Doctor was racing around the console. He then said "Clara is expecting me, so we're going to pick her up. Stay here." He left the TARDIS. Moments later, he returned with Clara.

"Hey, Clara." I said, while reading one of the books that was in the room I woke up in.

"Lizzie, put the book down and actually greet her."

I sighed and got up. "How do you do, madam Clara." I shook her hand "Better?"

"Close enough." He sighed

"Hey, Doc, I'd rather have Clara pick where to go. When I suggested something, Dalek ship, when you suggest things I almost die."

"You have a really good point. And we do not want you to die."

"That would be unfortunate. I like being alive. Because I know someone is always there to save me." I grinned "Thank you, TARDIS."

"Hey!" He said, rather loudly.

"Kidding. Thank you Doctor." I gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Doctor?" Said Clara, who had been starling at us the whole time. The Doctor walked over to her. "Is she your girlfriend?"

I didn't hear his reply, but he did have a slight blush on his face. Because of that I had a slight grin on mine.

"And why are you smiling?" The Doctor asked

"Nothing."

"Nothing never means nothing for you, and this time you're being devious in some way."

"Like always."

"Clara, where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I'm starving. You can't mess up chips and tea."

"I have before." The Doctor admitted

* * *

><p>We sat with our chips and tea.<p>

"So, Doctor, we should explain a lot of who I am because it's a long story now."

"Good idea."

"Right, Clara, I know him from not long ago but he's known me for a while, I think we've explained that. I was human when I met him first but technically when he met me I wasn't. And actually that was his fault." I said with a slight glare "Anyway, should we tell her what i am or is it going to be a secret of some sorts?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll tell companions."

"What are you?" Clara asked

"I'm technically Time-Lord."

"I thought The Doctor was the last one."

"Not anymore." Suddenly I realized the lack of necklace around my neck. "Oh my gosh. Where'd my necklace go?" I said frantically "I think I left it in the TARDIS." I ran into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>As soon as I found it I came back out. The Doctor and Clara were talking, but I don't know what they were talking about. I ran back to the table, while fastening the necklace around my neck.<p>

"I'm so glad I found it."

"What's so special about the necklace?" Clara asked

"I don't know, I've always had it. It kinda just makes me feel somewhat safer. All I know is that I got it around the time my parents died." I reached up and felt the beads. I looked up at The Doctor "What's wrong?"

"When did your parents die?"

"I was around eight I think."

"How did they die?"

"I can't remember. Doctor, what's wrong?"

"It's- Nothing."

"Doctor?"

"Elizabeth, just trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Doctor, keeping secrets from me that are in the future, that's fine. Keeping secrets about my past, that is something you do not you wanna mess with. I lost a lot when they died. So either tell me, or you can pick me up from my house later when you decide to tell me, got it?" I was getting really angry with him.

"Elizabeth, you need to stay with me."

"And why is that?"

"I..can't tell you. Elizabeth, you have to trust me. Your life is endangered."

"You really should have thought about that when you decided to keep secrets about my parents." And with that I headed for the TARDIS.

"Elizabeth." He called out. "Elizabeth, your parents were murdered by Daleks."

Halfway to the TARDIS, I stopped short. I looked back to him. "What?" I walked back to the table, but didn't sit."No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, you can't be telling the truth. Y-you're lying."

"A long time ago, a little girl's parents were killed by Daleks, and they were out to get her. I didn't catch er name. The Daleks kept saying they needed to stop her future. So I gave her the necklace that hid her from the Daleks." He stood up. "That's the necklace I gave her. That's the necklace I gave you. But by now it's shorted out."

I had a hand covering my mouth, this was too much to handle at once. "No," I whispered. "This-this is too much. I-I can't handle this."

"Lizzie, that's why I need you to stay. I'm trying to protect you."

At this point, I almost completely collapsed onto The Doctor while receiving a comforting hug. "Doctor, they'll find me eventually. You know that. I can't run forever."

"Yes, I know." He said, while releasing me.

"So, Clara, wanna go somewhere interesting?" I asked her

"Yeah, where?"

"I have no idea, but let's find out!"

* * *

><p><em>"They're being attacked by Daleks..."<em>

_"Novis Hame!" _

_ "I am going to need access to the Senate, and a fez."_

_ "I can't be cooped up in here while everyone else does important things."_

_"I'm still waiting for that fez."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the sneak peak! Spoiler; the next chapter is a two-parter. As you read up above, the chapters are placed in- <strong>**_Sorry, but we are having some malfunctions. _****Haha, figure it out yourself. I don't want to spoil it. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOOOOOYED! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mary (Also known as YumeWaKanau):<span> So thaaaatt's your name. No one can know mine. BECAUSE I'M THE BATMAN! Uhhhh I mean...Anyway, your guys' reviews make me want to post SOOO much more. Knowing you'd answer me, what do you think about adding some re-write action to the fanfic? I've been thinking about it and I THINK I mentioned it once or twice. And, I came up with a pretty good two-parter. ;)**

**Lady Artimes Blaine: Ten's one of my fave Doctor's too. And making lovely chapters is what I LIVE for. And yeah, my stupid WordPad doesn't have spell-check and I can't figure out how to turn it on. I don't make MANY mistakes. Most of the time... **


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Fight Part 1

**Hi, guys! This is the very first two parter in this, I shall say series. The Grand Fight!**

**Before reading I have prepared a little thing (For part one). **

**_Old friends return, wars started, And Fezzes cool, all jam-packed in ONE CHAPTER! In Fangirls in 221B's new chapter in One out of two writer's Led Through Time, The Doctor, along with Clara and Lizzie, return two a place The Doctor went to ALL the way back in ten to find it in piles of rubble and ash and filled with none other than...THE DALEKS! Find out what happens in the first part in..._**

**_THREE..._**

**_TWO..._**

**_ONE... _**

**It's INTRO TIME!**

**"I am...Emma." **

**"****_Emma? _****Really? No Missy reveal or anything? Your name is Emma?" **

**"Yes. What's wrong with that?"**

**"Well, I was just...expecting something...more. Like, maybe you were, like, The Master or The Doctor or SOMETHING, at least."**

**"I am something. I'm The Writer. You know, like The Doctor's title. I...I was hoping it'd seem...cool, or something."**

**I let out a laugh, "You were expecting it to be cool?"**

**"I am writing this. I can kill you off if I wanted to."**

**"Oh, really? You would never ki-" I let out a groan before hitting the ground ****_I was shot!_**

**"****_Oh, really to you to."_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Grand Fight Part 1<span>

"Let's see, Ahkaten, Nabia, past, future, anywhere in time and space." He said, in one of his voices that were somewhat spaced out. That sounded somewhere along the lines of _Anywhere in time. And. Space._

"Not Nabia. Never Nabia." I said

"How about the future?" Asked Clara.

"Yes, I know exactly where to go."

"Is it by any chance New New York? If not, please! I've always wanted to go to New New York."

* * *

><p>After we landed me and The Doctor darted to the doors, leaving Clara behind a couple feet. He opened the doors, and he said "They're being attacked by Daleks. Lizzie, you need to go, we need to go."<p>

Before we could close the doors someone walked up. "Doctor, is that you?"

"Yes, actually."

"New Earth needs your help." She took back a hood that was covering her face.

"Novis Hame!" He almost shouted "How have you been doing?"

"I am old, and near death." She said "Daleks are taking over New Earth. Doctor, please, save us."

"I need to take my friend back to her home."

"Doctor, New Earth is more important than me."

"Lizzie, you're more endangered here than anywhere else."

"Since when would you ever turn down saving Earth? This is not a choice you're making. You're saving New Earth and that is a demand. And I am staying here with you."

"Then I am going to need access to the Senate, and a fez."

"Of course, Doctor follow me. We have made a safe rout through New Earth."

"How long have they been here?" Clara asked

"Almost a year now. The first day most of New New York went into hiding." We went into an underground tunnel. "There are almost 20 of us left. We've lost connection to any other cities."

The tunnel was dimly lit and was clearly dug out by left over people in New New York. There were different branches of the tunnel, all had labels that were scratched into the walls. We turned to one that said 'Behind Senate' In all caps. We then took a weak right and climbed up a latter. Novis moved a large rock and we exited the tunnel.

We quietly went in a door that was in the back, being just out of a couple Daleks view. Novis locked the door again and moved a chair to block anyone else from getting in. We went up a staircase and walked into a room with electronics all over. The Doctor immediately got to work with his sonic.

I walked over to him and said "Got any plan?"

"Not the slightest one."

"Didn't expect so."

Clara walked up to us. "You'll think of something. You always do."

"And if he doesn't I'll slap him. No pressure."

"If you slap me I'll...Sonic you to death!"

"You'd never. Plus, if it doesn't even work on wood, how would it kill me?"

"...Very carefully."

"It doesn't work on wood?" Clara asked

"Well...no, but it still comes in handy."

"Yeah, it comes in handy in a time like now. Get to work!" I demanded with a grin on my face

* * *

><p>"Doctor, if you really can't think of anything, just remember, you don't kill. You do anything, but kill. You drive away, you threaten, you use a cookie as a fake self-destruct button, you just don't kill."<p>

"I have an idea." The Doctor said "We need two of us to lure The Daleks to this building, and another to plug this in. But first, I need a microphone. I'm still waiting on the fez."

I walked to the opposite side of the room and picked up a device that looked like a microphone thing he used in Gridlock. "Here." I walked over and handed it to him. He soniced it.

"As soon as I press this button it'll start playing on any screens worldwide. I know the Daleks will see. So I need you to stand over there." He turned to me.

"Not a chance. If you want someone to lure Daleks here them seeing me is the best way."

"Then we'll both give the message. It's very important that The Daleks know where we are. You ready?"

"If you are then I am."

He pressed a button. "Hello, New Earth. If you are seeing this, we need you to go to the building with the most electronics. Then, we need you to hook up a cord looking like this," he held up a cord "and one looking like this, to each other, then to both a power source, and any machine looking along the lines of this, but only when I say, exactly when I say it,. That will dis-arm the Daleks long enough so I can stop them. Contact the Senate in New New York when you're done."

I took a deep breath. "And for the Daleks," I said "We're in the Senate, and waiting. If you don't recognize who we are, I'm Elizabeth Jackson, and that's The Doctor. So you have a choice, stay where you are, and let me leave alive, or come here, and commit suicide. Because you have to remember the one man that always stops you. But also remember who I am. Goodbye."

The Doctor pressed the button to stop it from recording. "How'd you come up with that?"

"I made it up as I went along. Do you think this will work?"

"As long as there's other people left. When the Daleks come I need you to stay here. We can't have you getting shot."

"Doctor, I can't be cooped up in here while everyone else does important things."

"It's important that you stay here. Novis Hame, you said there was almost 20 still alive, bring them in here."

"Wait," I said suddenly, "Leave anyone who's pregnant, elderly, or a kid, and ask women if they want to fight."

**Mad Girl With A Keyboard:**** You changed the name. Unless my computer is being, yet again, stupid... I did talk a little in a PM. But there's just s****_omething_**** about a PM that's just weird. I donno, it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. Anyway, you've reviewed ****four times****. Usually in my fics I can't get ****_more_**** than four ****_reviews. _****And she doesn't have like mood swings or anything. I guess maybe it depends on the alien. Like, if you were faced with a dragon creature would you be more scared than if you were faced with a Dalek? I should stop writing this paragraph to you now, because if I start talking sometimes I never stop. **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **** First of all, where did you get that name. It might be a fandom or ****_something _****But, really, I have no idea. This update is for you and ****_Mad Girl With A Keyboard _****who have reviewed several times. And, it's brilliant, really? *light blush* AWW SHUCKS! Anyway, I updated for you! Review again and tell me what you think of adding episodes to this fic. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Grand Fight Part 2

**Hey guys! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The Grand Fight, Part 2! I won't hold you long, this chapter is intense. At least I think it is. I donno.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Grand Fight (Part 2)<span>

When she came back there were ten people. Three women and seven men. We had been contacted by big cities and very few small ones. Almost every one told us of wiped out cities that were near. The Doctor was getting ready to tell everyone to plug it in.

"Doctor, I know you don't like guns, but I need to protect myself." I held up a lazier gun, which was pit in the Senate in case something like this happened. "I'm going to fire the least I can."

"Stay safe." He pressed the button. "Now!" He headed for the door.

"Doctor, I don't care if you want me to stay here. You need to be protected. I'm coming with you."

"Lizzie, there's no time to argue."

"Yeah. I'm coming with."

"Fine." we took off running to the top of the building.

As soon as we were at the top he said "Hello, The Doctor again. I think it's about time you left New Earth alone. Pack up your bags, and leave. And this is your only warning. 'Cause Earth, is always under my protection. And you should listen, because I have a special button. A button that explodes any and all Daleks on the face of this Earth. So I expect you do the right thing, and leave. Like my good friend, Lizzie, said earlier, if you want to commit suicide, come here, continue the attack. The choice is yours."

I saw the land below. I saw 5 people outside shooting Daleks. The others, including Novis Hame and Clara were inside in case some Daleks got in. I saw only about half of the Daleks go into ships. Suddenly, out of nowhere, at least five Daleks floated up to the roof. "Doctor, are we safe?"

"I have no idea."

I tried to shot down two Daleks, but the last three were closing in. A bullet went over my head. I shot down another, and another. There was one left, then we were safe. One Dalek. I amed and pressed the trigger. The gun jammed. "Doctor! It's jammed!" He pulled out his sonic and tried, but it was taking forever.

"Come on.." The Doctor mumbled.

"EX-TERM-I-NATE!"

"Come on, come on..."

"EXTERM-INATE!" It screeched "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAATE!" It got ready to fire at The Doctor. I jumped in front of him and pushed him aside all at once. Making a lazier go into me. I collapsed on the ground. The Doctor picked up the gun and finished sonic-ing it in time to shoot it down.

He scooped me up and ran inside.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Clara asked

"No, she got hit. She's still awake. We need to get her to the TARDIS. Stay here."

* * *

><p>He put me on the ground. I gathered enough strength to stand.<p>

"Doctor, I can't die." I said. I had all my weight on the TARDIS. "I-If I'm Time-Lord, can't I regenerate?"

"We don't even know if your body can handle it."

"I can do this, Doctor. I grew a heart."

"Lizzie, you could die."

"Yeah, but if I don't do this I'll die anyway. If it works, I won't die."

"If it works, you'll feel like you're dying. Every cell will die." He shouted, there were tears hidden well in his eyes.

"Doctor, you'll never lose me. Let me at least try." I had tears running down my face. "Even if I change, I'll _always_ be Lizzie. I will always be _your_ Lizzie. Just not as me." I then reach my hands over and pulled the Doctor closer. I then kissed him, leaving him shocked for a moment.

"Goodbye, Doctor." I looked down at my glowing hand. Still staring at me, The Doctor backed up. My hands and head went back and yellow light consumed me. I got taller and my blond hair faded into a dark brown, and my brown eyes turned into a light blue, I got the slightest bit thinned my basic face changed little. After the light faded away I collapsed.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, while running over to me.

I tried to reply but all that came out was a mumble. My eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA, you have to wait. I'm sticking to my every-other-day thing I got going. Ish. <strong>

**Anyway's review. I'll GLADLY reply! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mad Girl With a Keyboard: <span>****You know too much about me now. You must die! Haha, joking. I have Fb but, to tell the truth, I'd rather use the new chat thing in Pinterest. And, I'm working on a somewhat depressing backstory-story and might post it as somewhat of a prequel story. And by somewhat depressing, I mean she has a totally horrible life, but is happy somehow. This chapter was good, right? I like asking you the questions because you're one of my loyal readers. Seriously, though, this story would get nowhere without you. And you say you're writing a new story? Did you post it yet? And I'm guessing here, but is it a DW story? I'd love to read it. Well,I guess that depends, though. A couple companions I don't like. WRITER WHO! :D**

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **** The next one, is again here. How did I do? I've written through chapter 11. And am writing a backstory story I'm thinking about posting. I really hope you enjoyed. *Grins* :D **

**BYE PEOPLES!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Face

**HAPPY YEARLY CELEBRATION OF THE GIVING OF THANKS! **

**Now that I've said that, you all are probably very excited about the NEW FACE and certain things that happened in the last chapter. I keep wanting to say 'episode'.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 9: A New Face

_You know when I basically said that that I'd die? _

_Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's not the time I was talking about. With death awaiting me, I stay for quite some time. Yeah, technically I died. But my basic features like my nose, and mouth didn't change. My eyes only changed color, to look on the bright side of things. This is the face that The Daleks tried to stop._

My eyes opened and I was in that room again. I looked around and sat up. While using objects around the room, I went to the closet. I picked out a v-neck turquoise shirt with black stripes going horizontally, and some black skin-tight yoga pants. Still weak, I changed. Relying on the world around me, I headed for the console room. Halfway there The Doctor came and helped me.

"You're not supposed to be walking." He said, when he saved me from crashing on the floor. "You changed your clothes."

"Yeah. Did it work? Are the Daleks gone?"

"Yes, thanks to you, I was able to stop the rest of them."

"I needed to save you, you're not supposed to die there."

"Where do I die?"

"I can't say. Just know this, you live at least through 12. Not counting War, and 10.2." We approached the console room. "How long was I out?" I asked, after noticing that it was elevens 50th episode TARDIS.

"Four days. I need to take you home, so you can rest more."

"Who will keep me from Daleks?"

"You're going to have to have a friend help you." He let go of me when I was next to the bars. He started to press buttons and fling down switches.

"Not sure if Amber'll think it's me." I sighed "Do I have to tell her, will she think I'm insane?"

"I don't know. We've landed."

"Just remember, I'm not always there to save your life. Keep out of trouble."

"Would you like me to help you inside?"

"Sure." Suddenly something popped into my mind. He knows my future, which is his past. Why did he not want me to regenerate? I decided to ask him later, when I can make my way through the TARDIS without falling on my face. We were soon in my house. He plopped me on my couch. Because of my job as assistant manager at a diner, I was able to manage to keep a small flat. "How many regeneration's do you think I have?"

"You probably used your only one."

"You should probably leave now. Out of all time and space, someone's ought to be in trouble."

"Yes. Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Bye, Doctor."

"Hey Am, you need to come over. And, uh, stay for a couple days."

"Why?" She asked

"Because, and I know this is so gonna sound like I went insane, you need to keep me from Daleks."

"Liz, you make no sense. But I'm free for a couple days. Be over in five. Pop some popcorn. We can turn on Doctor Who."

"Bye, Am."

Soon she opened the door. I gave her a key a long while ago. He stopped and stared at me. "Did you dye your hair? And get those new eye color contacts? And grow three inches?"

"Oh, yeah, that. I, uh, regenerated. I need to explain. I'm not crazy." For five minutes I completely rambled on and on what had happened since I met The Doctor. "I can prove it. I pulled a stethoscope out of my purse. "Listen."

She put it on and I put it on my chest. "Oh. My. Gosh. So that all happened? Like, the Doctor himself knew you. And you know him? Your great-grandma's seriously Time-Lord?"

"Yeah, and I'm kinda in danger. "

"How are you, like, cool with this?"

"Now that I think of it, I have no idea. I just kinda went through without a thought." My eyes went wide. "I'm Time-Lord, I met Novis Hame, and The Doctor. My family was killed by Daleks." _Wait, wait, wait..._ I thought _Did I actually kiss The Doctor?_

"What's bugging you?"

"Huh, what?"

"There's something else bugging you that you're not saying."

"Oh, uh, I just realized something."

"What?"

"It... doesn't matter. Turn on Doctor Who."

A couple days passed and I was soon well enough to continue with my life. On my way to work. The usual. Today I had to be a waitress. This was the part I was good at. I weaved around people while holding four plates of food at once. I was having a good day, until I realized something, no, someone. Because of the rules, I had to walk over to him.

"Sir, do you have the papers for that gun?"

"Yes," He pulled out a paper. "Here."

"Okay. It's just a rule that I had to ask." The problem about the gun, was it was a little too modern. "And what do you want to order?"

When I gave the man his food, the bell dinged. "I'll take this one Shery, I only have one customer. I can deal with another." He stood, waiting for someone to lead him to a table. "Table for one?" I asked, without looking up.

"No. My, uh, wife, is in the car getting something. She should be here any moment."

"Okay, come this...way..." I looked up at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Doctor?" I asked, shocked by his appearance at my work.

"Uh, yeah, that's my name." He said. Suddenly Donna came in.

"Oh, it's too early in your timeline, I'm Elizabeth. I explain later." I led him to a table closest to the man. "By the way Doctor, there's a man with a lazier gun over there." Oh, how I've missed this.

"Shery, I'mma go on lunch."

"Okay, sweetie." She smiled at me.

"Look, Doctor, I haven't had any danger in a long time, mind if I join you?"

"If you explain who you are."

"I know you in your future but it's more like I've met you a while ago but you know me well, because most of it's in my future. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Not a clue." Donna said

"Doc, you think he's wearing some sort of appearance hide-y thing?"

"Maybe."

**Hi guys, I'm tired so I don't have loads to say. HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**

**Mad Girl With A Keyboard:**** I PMed you and from what I could tell, you haven't replied yet. :/. And, I didn't like Martha that much. Later Martha I liked, just not early Martha. Need I say ****_reeeebbbbboooouuuunnndd_****. And I haven't watch classic's YET. I want to soon but I've been SOOOOO busy. I told you the rest of the stuff in the PM.**

**Lady Artimes Blaine:**** HERE'S MORE! :D And, by the way, I ate the popcorn you threw at me...**


	10. Chapter 10: Here We Go Again

**Hello! I'm computer schooled and have had loads of homework, but now I'm on break. Yeah, sometimes I don't like posting before finishing the chapter I'm working on. Anyways, I don't own Doctor Who, blah, blah, blah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Here we go again. <span>

"You should un-mask him." I whispered "Find out what he is."

"Fine, lets see." He pulled out his sonic and just made him flash to his real self, just for a second

"Drazon." Both me and The Doctor whispered at once

"Draz-what?" Donna snapped

"Not so loud. He can't notice me."

"Why?" Doctor asked

"Well, I'm supposed to have been executed. They're one three of th=e races hunting me. Along with some rouge Woons, and the Daleks."

"Why them?"

"Well the rouge Woons want my blood for time travel, and the Daleks are trying to kill me for a reason I have not lived yet. Ask no more questions."

"Right, I am going to fully un-mask him." He pointed the sonic at him and pressed the button.

I heard a woman scream and the Drazon stood up and headed for me. "King ssssaid that he wanted to do the honersss of killing you, but it would ssssave time if I did it now." He grinned. He pointed the gun at me and I ran into the kitchen. a bullet went through the wall.

"Hey, Frank. " I said "Do you remember where I put my purse?"

"Uh, in the cabinet out there."

"Thanks." I ran out the door and avoided more shots. I picked up my purse and shuffled through it. "Doctor!" I mumbled angrily. He took the laser gun from my purse. There were shots, one by one, flying over my head. Or barely next to me. At the corner of my eye, I saw The Doctor sonicing a computer. Most of the customers, and the chefs, by now have evacuated. It was me, The Doctor, Donna, the Drazon, and three fleeing people.

I walked over to The Doctor and Donna. "I can stop this guy, I just need the gun. Sonic it."

The Doctor soniced at the gun until it flew out of the Drazons hand. I lunged forward and grabbed it. I shot him once, twice, missed, then got him in the head. Making him fall down. "You wrecked my work."

"He wrecked your work."

"You took the laser gun out of my purse in the future. It's your fault." I sighed "And I just made it a fixed point. Sorry about that. Nah, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>"You know, Doctor, even if it's in your future, if haven't seen you in three days." I said, before slapping him.<p>

"You slapped me.

"Yeah? So?" Then i just about smacked myself on the forehead "Oh, did I mention I know everything, because that's important info."

"You know everything..." He mumbled "Oh!" He suddenly yelled "I'm so, so sorry I didn't recognize you at first. I was distracted... I haven't seen you in a while."

"You lied to me. And then eleven lied to me. Either that or you really couldn't remember me." I turned to Donna. "Donna, you're one of my favorite companions. Because everyone knows he needs a good slap every now and then. You wouldn't see Rose walking around yelling at him." I paused "You know, sometimes I like you more than him. He's gonna hate me later for saying that."

"Ha! You know, that was a good slap."

"Wasn't the first time I've hit him hard. Wasn't the last."

"You know I can hear you, right?" The Doctor asked.

"That's exactly my point. Anyway, I kinda need to travel with you, until eleven cares to find me. 'Cause as I said, I'm being hunted."

"Okay, so, explain just one thing, why would they want your blood for time-travel?"

"That is an encredibly long story and your fault. You'll learn more later. I can't answer most of these questions, because it's in your future."

"Right. So, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm...You know, I've always wanted to meet Captain Jack Harkness."

"And for that, you lost the right to choose, Donna?"

"How am I supposed to know where? You're the Martian!"

"Time-Lord." The Doctor and Lizzie corrected in unison.

"Anyways, I know where to go. The Mows, bush-like creatures, but they're really aggressive, but they aren't allowed to hurt me or my friends because they filed a law against it. It's interesting because the only word in their vocabulary is 'Mow'. But, they have viruses packed in most of their guns, because their enemy is the Woons."

"Wait, so basically, they're angry Groot?" I said. He looked at me confusedly. "Anyway, so now that I know where we're going, tell me when."

"Well, I've discovered they have better civilization in the future."

"Excuse me, how do you understand what the heck he's saying?" Donna said

"Oh, well, it's quite simple really. The Woons space-drugged me and the Mow say mow. But mostly, he just rambles."

"Space-drugged?" The Doctor repeated under his breath. "Hold on tight!" He then yelled, while flinging the largest switch down. The TARDIS shook and I fell onto the ground.

"Okay, I am still a little weak and I haven't been in the TARDIS for a long time." I mumbled, while picking myself back up.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the TARDIS, close behind The Doctor. I looked around to see dark green grass and a sky similar to a sunset. We saw a large city packed with plant-beings. "Come on," The Doctor said, before dragging us to the city. "Ooh, the festival." He grinned.<p>

We tried strange foods and walked around, while The Doctor pointed out kinds of aliens. There weren't many, only about four races had a piece treaty with the Mow's.

After a long while I got distracted by some alien-jewelry. When I turned around, they weren't there. After I had a mini heart attack, I started walking, to see if he hadn't gone far. I felt as if I was a small child who had lost their parents at the local Wall-Mart.

Then a Mow walked up to me. I assumed he was some sort of police "Mow mow mow mow mow. Mow mow mow."

"What? I don't speak that language." I said confusedly. Another alien came out of behind him.

"He said 'you are of unrecognized race. Come with me.'."

"MOW. MOW. MOW."

"'Come. With. Me.'"

I looked around terrifyingly. _Ah-ha! _I thought. The translator had a gun. I stole it and ran. Which was, I must admit, _THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE._

Why? Because I ran from a race as angry and good at war as the Daleks. With guns.

* * *

><p>I ran, and ran, and ran. Soon, I made the same mistake as I have done before. I turned the wrong way. Wasn't the first, or last, time.<p>

While I stand fearfully in an alley between two stone buildings, Mow's creep up on me. I don't like killing beings, but most of the time in the whoniverse its kill of be killed. I learned that in New New York.

"Why do I do this again?" I mumbled, before shooting down three Mow's. There was still a collection of ten more Mow's after me. I fearfully shot down another, before, of course, the gun jams. "Oh, my gosh. I am going to strangle The Doctor."

Just then, my luck quickly changed. The Doctor wearing his leather jacket-Wait, leather jacket? He's known me since 9?!

Anyways, he ran up to me, and grabbed my hand, before whispering "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Run for your life."

* * *

><p><strong>This will be most likely the last chapter to post before Christmas, but I will be making a Christmas-theme chapter, most likely a special re-write that I have yet to decide. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! <strong>

**I included all reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lady Artimes Blaine: <span>****Ah, yes, Ten. I know, right? And I will eat the Popcorn. You cannot tell me what to do! You know what, fine. *Hands over a portion of the bag* Here! Make it last!**

**Bluebird397:**** I knew that. Because I'm psychic! You guys make it hard to reply. Ask questions or ****_something_****.**

**Eagle Hawke:**** You saved me there. Thanks!**

**Mad Girl With A Keyboard: ****Actually no. I didn't. I usually make my own characters up as I go along. As you see from small mistakes in the plot line. I might need to re-write it when it's finished. Ah, it's ok. Finals weeks been hitting everyone, like mass murder. Yeah, I'm going into it soon, the dimension thing. And yeah, I've seen some original episodes, but I need to re-watch the movie. And it is impressive.**

**CalicoKitty402: *****Accepts platoon of cat ninja payment.* Here! take it, another chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: For Once He Doesn't Know Me

**Hello, random follower and favorite-...rs...Anyways, this one's****_ really_** **long, so excuse mistakes. It will be a couple chapters until the CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Speaking about that,**** whoever hasn't seen the 12th Doctor Christmas Special needs to tell me. I am planning on doing that one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: For Once He Actually Doesn't Know Me<p>

As soon as we reached the TARDIS I ran inside it, along with The Doctor. "What's your name?" He asked

"What? You haven't met me?" I asked with a grin. "Yes!" I looked around "Wait, where's Rose?"

"Rose? Who's Rose?"

"Excuse me, what? 'Who's Rose?' Woah, _I'm in uncharted territory._"

"Who are you?"

"Oh. Right. I'm Elizabeth Jackson. Everyone calls me Lizzie. Nice for you to meet me even though I've met you before." I sighed. "Blah, blah, blah, I'm all knowing. I know everything. You are The Doctor, Time-Lord, Two hearts. I know loads of stuff about you and your future, except what goes on inside of that head of yours. You warm up to me in the future. So give me a chance now. I'm in a bad mood."

The Doctor stood there, taking in the words that came out faster than I intended. "You know my future?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, most of it. I've been seeing aliens that I didn't even know existed. You've known me since...well, now, apparently. And you'll know me until after, I'm assuming, after face number eleven, not counting the Time-War 'I killed the Time-Lords' Doctor, regenerates. Got it?"

"I think so. You haven't explained who Rose is yet."

"Ugh, you'll find out later. No more questions."

"Which one?"

"Uhh, I forgot the name. Pick one."

The Doctor went around flipping switches, until the tardis shook. Trying to keep my balance, I held on. Soon it stopped.

"Ah, yes! It's this one. Hurry! There's a girl inside, and you need to save her life. There's Autons in the..._basement,_ I think. That's all you need to know. Go alone. I'll be in the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and I walked up to the door. He soniced the screws out. Then he moved the flap and Rose opened it.<p>

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor asked

"I live here. Who's she?" She replied

"Well, what do you do that for? That's Lizzie."

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job. Nice to meet you Lizzie."

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then."

"You. Inside. Right now." Rose demanded

"Come on, Doctor." I said, before pulling him into The Tylers' flat.

"Who is it?" Jackie, Rose's mom yelled. She was in her room putting on makeup.

"It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose replied.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie said. The Doctor walked up to the doorway. I heard a faint conversation between Jackie and Rose.

"So Rose, you know the Doctor, well, ish. But still. You haven't met me. I'm Lizzie Jackson, I travel with the future Doctor, right now he barely knows me."

_'Oh, we're talking millions.' _

"And how does that work?"

_'I'm in my dressing gown.' _

"Well, time-travel."

_'Yes, you are.' _

"Excuse me, what?"

_ 'There's a strange man in my bedroom.'_

"Time-travel. It's complicated. You'll find out all you need to know later."

_ 'Yes, there is.' _

"Right, so what are you to The Doctor."

_ 'Well, anything could happen.' _

"It's...nothing. Not until hundreds more years, I assume. My Doctor is about one-thousand something."

_ 'No.'_

"One thousand?" She turned to The Doctor. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor said, which was the last thing he said before getting distracted.

"Yes, creamer and sugar." I said, while being the to listen to Rose.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us."

"Well, Rose, I'm not entirely sure that would be good."

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Said The Doctor who was messing with random books and things lying around.

"Well why not? I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

"It wasn't a joke. Ugh, anyway, everything will be explained later in the epi-" I sighed. "Adventure."

The Doctor flipped through a random paperback book. "Hmm. Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose continued.

He walked over to a mirror. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears."

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

"I bet he was." I said. _Man,_ I thought _It's hard being in an episode._ I sighed and sat down. _It's better than talking to eleven again. Wow, THAT is gonna be awkward. _

"Lizzie, what are you thinking about?" Asked The Doctor.

"What-Why?"

"Well, you're making...faces."

"No. I am not." I said, though, the slight blush and the fact I jumped when he spoke.

"Anyway," Rose spoke "if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The pack of cards The Doctor had attempted to shuffle went flying.

"I want you to explain everything." Rose said.

"Maybe not." Me and him said. We both got curious when the cat flap rattled. I stood up and grinned due to the fact I knew what would happen next.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?"

"No." Auton arm grabbed the Doctor by the throat. Seeming rude and murderous, I snickered. "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." She came from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, but she ignores the fact that The Doctor's actually being strangled by an Auton arm.

I laughed a little louder before covering my mouth and making a quack-like noise instead of stopping.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

I said nothing, but I sighed.

The Doctor then managed to throw the arm off, but it stops mid-air and grabbed my face. _Ugh,_ I thought _The episode doesn't go this way_. The Doctor tries to to yank it off of me, but instead toppled onto the coffee table and smashes it, leaving me on top pf him. The Doctor finally got it off my face, before sticking the sonic in the palm and it dis-arms. (_Ba-dum-tshhhh_) Somewhere in there we stood up.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." The Doctor said.

"Do you think?" Rose said before hitting him with it. And I laughed again.

When he said 'Ow!' I smacked him and said "Wimp."

* * *

><p>After that we were on our way outside.<p>

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." She complained

"Yes we can. Here we are. This is us, swanning off. See you." He said, continueing walking away.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill Lizzie."

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You know," I snickered out "I'd say nine out of ten." I laughed. But, the joke awkwardly got ignored.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't."

I sighed.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Right, now that I've been ignored for an entire conversation, I'm Lizzie. Thanks for asking, Rose."

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose said, still ignoring the fact I even opened my mouth.

"No, we were just passing through. We're both a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." The Doctor said to Rose.

"It tried to kill her."

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah." I said.

"You two're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah." I said again.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one. Well, she does, but I've just met her not long ago."

"What, so you were on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"You know, Doc, if only you knew the future." I mumbled

"Okay." Rose said "Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

At this I laughed. "Maybe not, Rose."

"No?" She said.

"It's not a price war." He said, before we all cracked up. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No." She replied.

"But you're still listening."

"Ah, how clever." I said. Before grinning.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

I held my breath. There was a great speech coming.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" He said "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." He paused "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world," He paused "...and if we let go... " He paused again "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

We walked back into the TARDIS, leaving Rose behind. He set the TARDIS to send us somewhere in time and space. "Doctor, where are we going?"

"We're taking you home. What year do you come from?"

"Uh, twenty-fourteen."

"Right." He said.

The TARDIS soon landed. "Doctor. I'm not leaving the TARDIS." I said. Firmly planting myself in my spot, across from the door.

"Lizzie, go. I need to stop the Autons without humans getting in the way." He said. I took a step forward and slapped him.

"Now, Doctor, take me back there to Rose or I will slap you again."

"Please, don't. I need you to go home."

"Doctor. You know me in the future. I'm not a one-time companion."

"And how can you prove that? For all I know you could be lying."

"Yeah, I could, but I'm not."

"Prove it." Fine. I turned to my purse, of which I left in the TARDIS. I picked it up and hesitated. He wasn't supposed to know it yet. I put it back down and sighed.

"You just have to trust me, Doctor." I couldn't prove myself, nor his future, but it soon clicked that I knew somewhat his past.

"Fine. Fourth face of yours had a ridiculous mile-long scarf and an equally ridiculous hat. Six had a rainbow outfit, and the one before this face stopped the Time-War. If I really didn't know you, would I know about the face you're the least proud of and don't tell anyone about?"

"Fine. You can stay. But, the scarf was fantastic."

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" I said, while we were closing in on the restaurant, trying to play along with the episode.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna pretend to be a waiter, and-"

"Can I be the waiter?" I said, like a little girl asking for ice-cream.

"No-"

"But Doctoooooor!"

"It could get dangerous."

"Fine, I can pretend to...I donno...be a customer. If all else fails I got my pocket-knife." I pulled out of my pocket and wiggled it for more effect.

* * *

><p>"But you can trust me, sweetheart, babe, sugar, babe, sugar." He looked as if he was glitching. "You can tell me anything." He leaned forward and stared seriously at Rose "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."<p>

"What're you doing that for?" Rose confusedly said.

"Your champagne." The Doctor said.

I watched from the waiting area.

"Ma'am can I get_ that_ table. Specifically."

_'We didn't order any champagne.' Mickey said. 'Where's The Doctor?_'

"Uh, sure." She said. She then leaded me to the table.

I sat down and focused my attention on them. _Ah, Mickey the idiot!_ I thought _Well, close enough._

"Madam, your champagne." He insisted

"It's not ours." Rose said "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey replied.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey finally looked up. "Ah. Gotcha."

"Hey, Doc? I think I'll take the champagne." I said, while standing up. He tossed me the bottle and I shook it as hard as I could. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On me!" I launched the cork into Plastic-Mickey's forehead.

After a few moments, he spat the cork out. "Anyway." He got up and turned his hand into something along the lines of a cutting board and chops the table in half, and as he does that, rose flees.

The Doctor then started wrestleing with the Auton, and eventually pulled off his head. Everyone else ran off screaming.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." Mickey said. His decapitated body flailed around whacking things.

"Oh, crap." I mumbled. Mickey's body was headed at me. "Doctor!" I screamed, backing up. Just then Rose pulled the fire alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed. The Doctor, (Still holding the head, by the way.) made his way to me and pulled me away from infront of Mickey and we headed through the building. After a minute of distruction, he followed us.

After we got outside, The Doctor sealed the exit shut, while I headed to the TARDIS, and Rose went past it.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose screamed.

"Sonic screwdriver." Me and The Doctor said in unison.

"Use it!" She said frantically.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor said. He unlocked the TARDIS and went inside, followed by me. The Auton is still banging on the metal door, leaving huge dents.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" She yelled. She continued to try to open the gate, then gives up and goes into the TARDIS. She stopped short, and runs around the TARDIS. When the Auton smashes through, she zoomed inside. "It's going to follow us!"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He said "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" She said, a bit wide-eyed.

"Yes." The Doctor said. At this, of course, I grinned.

"It's alien." She said.

"Yeah." He replied

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yeah." She turned to me. "How about you? You alien?"

"Uh, I... yes." I started. I almost kicked myself before lying through my teeth. "No, uh, I mean no. Fully human." They were looking at me weird, so I decided to steal The Doctor's line. "It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, It means 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

At this, Rose bursted into tears. No fair, I'm a ugly cryer. That doesn't come in handy with my life.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She asked.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." When he said this, I nearly smacked him.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" He asked, when he turned around and saw the head melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He started up the TARDIS, letting it follow the last bit of signal left.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

_Haha, noob._ I thought

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The TARDIS landed, safe and sound. Well, ish. There was a melted head in there. We zoomed to the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." She said

"Rose, you're new. You'll understand later. Now, shut your face and come on!"

It was night, and we had a nice view of a Ferris-wheel thing. (I've never been to the UK or anywhere probably near it. I'm trying my hardest.)

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He said.

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey,"

This conversation, honestly, was starting to make me mad.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose said.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"Ok, Doctor, you better stop this _stupid_ mood. It all turns out good in the end, so shut your yap and go with it." I said-...yelled...louder than I intended.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment. Then Rose said "If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise."

"Yeah, a broken one." I mumbled.

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?"

The Doctor held up a tube of blue liquid. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic." She repeated with a smile.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

I knew what would happen next, so I stayed quiet for a while.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked yet another question.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

_The large Ferris-wheel behind The Doctor. I thought. _

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He explained "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

He noticed us staring behind him "What? What?" He turned around and looked at it but it just didn't click.

_Penny in the air..._ I mind-quoted Melody.

"What? What is it? What?" He kept turning around and looking, but it still doesn't click. It finally clicked. "Oh. Fantastic!"

_...And the penny drops._

* * *

><p>"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables" He went on<p>

"The breast implants." Rose said. Okay, I didn't catch that when I watched it all five times, but I laughed.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?" She looked down at a manhole entrence near a staircase.

"Looks good to me." The Doctor said. We went inside.

We climbed down a small ladder and into an area with chains and bricks. We went down a a flight of steps and went into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

"That's the Doctor I know." I smiled.

He went down a sort of catwalk and looked over the vat."I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The vat moved and made a noise I wasn't forgetting any time soon.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Rose looked around, saw Mickey, and ran down."Oh, Gosh! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey freaked

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose said. I headed down to Rose, still keeping my eye on The Doctor.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

He continued to go down. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

A face formed in the vat.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Rose screamed at shop-dummies grabbed the Doctor and took the anti-plastic from his quiet.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" A door slid back to reveal the TARDIS. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!" Rose screamed. Man, she was giving me a headache.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" He yelled. The vat started roaring. Rose started to try to phone her mother.

"Mum?" She asked "Where are you, mum?" she paused "No, go home! Just go home right now!" Pause again "Mum! Mum!"

The Consciousness started throwing energy bolts around.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" He yelled

"It's the end of the world." Rose screamed.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!"

"The stairs have gone." She yelled, before the Autons try to push The Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey try to open the TARDIS. "I haven't got the key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey yelled

Rose looked around.

"No!" He yelled as he struggled

"Time Lords." It spoke.

With all that was happening, even though I knew the entire plot, I was slightly freaking out. Just 'cause they don't die it doesn't mean I can't. Autons tried to grab me to throw me into the vat, but I managed to get away. I heard a whisper coming from an unseen metal hallway that was pretty much a dead-end.

"Lizzie" Said the voice, over and over. it was all I could focus on. I turned my head to it. "Lizzie" I started to walk to it.

"Lizzie, what're you doing? We're gonna die, and you're going for a stroll?"

"Gimme a minute, Rose. Tell The Doctor that I'm okay." I said, before speed-walking to the voice. I gasped at what I saw. "Doctor?" I breathed. I went over and hugged him. "I haven't seen eleven for a while. How've you been?" I whispered.

"Well, pretty good. And before you ask, I was solving a ghost mystery that turned out to be a love story. You should know, you were there."

"Ah, spoilers. We need to get out of here."

"Right, yes, this way." He lead me around a corner and I saw the TARDIS.

"So, late eleven, I'm assuming. Due to the slightly different, the adventure you failed to explain, and your hair is different. Seriously, you're worse than ten. You just have...less...eyebrows. Anyways, you're my favorite time-point. Late eleven!"

"Less eyebrows?" He said, offended. "How do I have less eyebrows?"

"Okay, we're not talking about this right now. You need to get us out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for: Napping Through Time<strong>

**All is well until Lizzie hears a strange voice. When she finally passes out she wakes up in a different time-point of The Doctors. Weird. Anyways, The Doctor is still hiding many secrets from the confused time-lord. Leaving the readers with these questions, ****_what_**** is happening, ****_how_**** is it happening, ****_who_**** is the voice, and ****_are_**** Fezzes ACTUALLY cool?  
>FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...<strong>**_LED THROUGH TIME_****! **

**CalicoKitty402: I knew that. Once again PSYCHIC! And, by the way, the ninja cats look adorable in the elf costumes.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Slightly Awkward Break

**I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter so soon! Ah-ha, I've beaten you all!**

**Anyways, I worked hard and made a chapter. Yes, it is short, but I included some awesome awkwardness and I think you'd like it!**

**On to the show...**

Chapter 12: A small, needed, slightly awkward break

When we landed...

"Okay, Earth, I thought you'd be hungry."

"Food!" I squealed "Where?"

"Well, I happened to know your favorite diner. Well, your second favorite, I'm assuming your early enough for me to have blown up your job."

"Yeah. You still need to make up for that."

"Well, I am now. Come on!"

We rushed out and into a diner.

I took a gigantic bite out of my bacon-burger- no cheese and stuffed a fry into my mouth.

"So, Doctor," I said, after swallowing. "You've certainly known me long enough not to judge me when I stuff my face like that."

"Well, I've known you for a very, very long time. I haven't judged you since..." He trailed off "Right, early."

I looked at him strangely "I never judged you," I paused and there was a somewhat awkward silence. "Well, sometimes I do when you're licking things."

"Why do all of you find that odd?"

"Licking things is weird. If I licked the window, people would think I'm weird."

He had no reply. Instead he said "So, tell me, why do I have less eyebrows?"

I sighed "Well, you have non-noticeable eyebrows and ten's eyebrows you could see." I paused. "Not like you look bad without eyebrows. It's just you... don't have them. You look better without them. Not saying if you did have them you'd look ugly, you'd just look...weird. You actually look quite good without them." I paused again and blushed "I'm saying I prefer you more without them than with them." I finished the nervous ramble and hid my blush by taking a bite of my burger. "Not saying you don't look good, I was just- I'll shut up."

He laughed "Okay" he said.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Was it the fact I said you look good?"

"No. You just got a little...flustered for a moment."

"Why'd you laugh? Is it funny?"

"No, I think it's..." He trailed off and stopped like he did earlier.

"Think it's what?"

"I think it's quite adorable, actually." he admitted.

"Really?" I smiled. The smile turned into a grin "You think I'm adorable?" I teased, staring right into his eyes. Of course I knew he was saying that me getting nervous was adorable, but bending around what he said is always fun.

After a moment of silence, he said "After you're done, where do you wanna go?"

"I've always wanted to meet past Presidents of America."

-0-0-

In the TARDIS...

"I can't believe you pushed him!" I giggled. While we were walking into the TARDIS. We were wiping water off of us using towels we stole from some random lady.

"It was your idea to meet past Presidents."

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to start a fight. Or get pushed into a lake."

"I did not push you, you tried to push me in and failed. You just dragged me in after you."

"At least you ended up in the lake." I paused. It was my fault we fell in the lake. But when I'm in danger, I try to grab his arm in one way or another.

When we started laughing like crazy again, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, hello?" I asked.

"Ah, Lizzie. Let me in, please." Clara said.

"Wait, what Doctor you traveling with?"

"Eleven." I let her in. "Why are you two all wet?"

"It was his fault. He decided we needed to run past a lake."

"You were the one who decided to slap the President."

"I said this once before, and I'll say it again. You pushed him. And, by the way, he didn't need to be talking to me like that."

"You were on his desk."

"I saw a spider!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking." Clara said.

**Ok, here's the reply! Yes, reply. I only got one :(. And it's for chapter four. I look forward to your reviews and they make me want to post more often and write more.**

**TakiAtami:**** Yeah, loads of people mentioned this, I'm gonna fix it maybe. I donno. I get pretty lazy. Criticizing is fine as long as it isn't rude. I like it when people tell me things I spell wrong or if anything confuses them. I've been told before that people like my story and it just makes me so happy that I'm doing so well and so many people reply. But some people I won't reply to, because with some things it is hard to reply. And I will. Promise! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYYYYYYEEEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Alien Races, One Day

**Hey, guys! Not sure if this is short or long, soooo...**

**Anyways, I'm exited to say I've posted a book on FictionPress. Scroll to the bottom for info!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been going from School to YouTube to Netflix for a while and haven't gotten much done. BUT, you should expect the CHRISTMAS SPECIAL at chapter 16-17 (I haven't quite finished it yet), then an episode I won't be saying the name of, but, if you say please...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Two Alien Races, One Day.<span>

"Can you take me to a race I've never ever met or heard of?" I asked "Oh, like a cool one that won't try to kill me!"

"Well, I can't guarantee the last part, many races are hunting you down."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

The TARDIS landed. When we walked out I listened to The Doctor ramble. After, of course, having a double-heart-attack because of the sight of cyborg aliens with sharp teeth.

"The Dushraki race have the ability to predict the future. Their color changes with every mood. For instance, the purple one over there is depressed, and that blue one is happy. They strive for balance in the universe, even though they're at war with the neighboring race Drogans." He paused

"Them on the other hand, look somewhat like the mows. They're governed by scientists, and find death funny. They've been at war with the Dushraki's for a century."

"Huh, will they attack me?" I asked

"I've only met them once, so, I'm not entirely sure."

"Right. Not like I'm a used-to-be-human-who-turned-into-a-Time-Lord or anything."

"Since when are you running away from danger?" He asked

We heard Clara clear her throat "Doctor?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"They're staring at us."

"Oh, right, they find standing still to be an art-form."

"Right. It's making me uncomfortable. I have an idea. Be right back." I said, running into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>I soon returned with The Doctor's fez. I placed it in front of us.<p>

"There." I said, with a grin.

"Are you expecting them to give you money?"

"Just wait." I said, before standing statue-still. Two of them plopped money in the fez. I walked over to it, and picked it up. "See, Doctor, ten of whatever currency they have."

He sighed and we continued.

* * *

><p>After about a half-hour of walking, I stopped short. Well, we all did. Because we almost ran into a police man. He was insisting everyone go indoors. They're was a Drogan attack coming.<p>

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, I know." He mumbled. "We'll just go back to the TARDIS."

"Well then, come on." Clara said, rushing us to turn around.

"Yes, come on." I said, starting to push them the opposite way, because, to be honest, I was afraid. I was happy where I was. I didn't want a past Doctor to come and screw it up.

Before we could get to the TARDIS, we heard ships landing behind us. And, I don't think they were nice ones. I gripped The Doctor's upper arm. If we ran, we would be chased. If we didn't...I'm not sure if I wanna now.

"Stop." said the alien. We stopped.

I moved my hands off his arm and just grabbed his hand instead, and held it just as hard. They had guns on us. There was three of them. One in front and two at each side, but slightly behind the other. Classic movie pose. "You know, Doctor," I whispered "I would have a gun, but you keep taking mine."

"And you keep forgetting your purse in the TARDIS."

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back.

Even though I acted like usual, most of the time I'm terrified, and at that moment, I was. I took a breath. _Never cruel nor cowardly,_ I reminded myself _Never give up, never give in._ The Doctor gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>So, book details!<strong>

**Name: The Anti-Doctor Magma Squad (It's a work in progress...)**

**Summary: One day, Kate Annabeth Jackson wakes up, and everything feels off. That night she gets a haunting nightmare about her being chosen, along with four others, to save the worlds. Will she get the team together in time to stop the returning Doctor Magma? Was it just a stupid dream? One of two books.**

**LINK: s/3230742/1/The-Anti-Doctor-Magma-Squad.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES!<strong>

**Mad Girl With A Keyboard: ****Glad you loved it! I don't know how I'm so good at writing. I blame Grammar-and-Spelling-queen AKA my bff Grace. I ship them that much too. I try my best to do little things, like from how he tries his best not to show his dark side around her, to when he's worried he'll call her Elizabeth.**

**-The Writer.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BBBYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
